The Spider Stripper
by Luu Sky Sapphire
Summary: Bored with her new lifestyle, Shizuru decides to have some fun for one night. Then along came a spider...
1. Chapter 1

Looks like I failed to keep my word. xD I ended up making yet another story on the sidelines. I'm still not 100% satisfied with the 5th chapter of GOTV. So instead, I kept busy with a new story which will not be a one-shot. I plan on extending this all the way. **RedEyedWolf **from **Mai-Multiverse Forum** requested a ShizNao fanfic from me. This was a bit refreshing seeing how ShizNat dominates the world of Mai-series fandom. I accepted this request because I consider Nao to be a fun character to play around with. Shizuru is Shizuru. Nao could be practically anything due to her feisty attitude and overall cockiness. I didn't want to get lazy with Shizuru either, so for this story I wanted to make her seem more down to earth in comparison to the Mai-HiME anime. This is a AU story takes place after the events of the anime. In this universe, Nao Yuuki was never a HiME. The opening starts with Shizuru coping with her separation from Natsuki. I believe Shizuru is a person of passionate desires who rushes into things too fast. You'll see what I mean. The whole story is a parody of the 1996 film, _The Cable Guy_. Only this time, the story will be darker and raunchier as the chapters continue to pile up. I hope you enjoy this little entry. I can't promise when the next chapter will pop up since _GOTV_ needs my attention. But keep in mind that I will finish this story as well. This unique Mai-ship deserves that much. Stay tuned for afterthoughts.

* * *

"**The Spider Stripper**"

**Chapter I**

**Mai-HiME Ship:** ShizNao (Shizuru Fujino and Nao Yuuki)

**By:** Luu Sky Sapphire

**Special thanks:** RedEyedWolf

* * *

_You know, you stared into her eyes and you told her, yeah "I want her to be my woman, I want her to be my girlfriend". But the bitch needs to fix that little funky ass attitude. What are you talking about exactly?_

_One of things that escalated this drama was just because I didn't want to have sex with her, she wanna come up in ma face and say 'I'll find someone else to do it with!'_

*_buzz_*

_You cheated on me with a furry?_

*_buzz_*

_Is this technique different from the traditional washing of backs?_

_Yes, it's a lot more sexual._

*_buzz_*

_Breaking news! The orange haired girl who can control fire KILLED her younger brother in cold blood!_

*_buzz buzz buzz_*

_Isn't there something you want to tell Midori, Miss Yohko?_

_Well, I'm really a man._

"Ara, there's nothing good on TV. What else is new" sighed the hazelnut-haired girl.

"_My name is Shizuru Fujino. I used to be the Student Council President of Fuuka Acadamy. Tough as it was to leave Natsuki-chan behind, I moved to Tokyo. It was time to move on from childish puppy love and make it in the real world. After graduation, my parents purchased a high rise building just for me. While more comfortable than my old dorm room, I still miss the smell of Natsuki-chan in the morning. Yes, it was a time to grow up, but I found it rather difficult with so many pretty girls in the city._"

The crimson eyed girl sat down on her sofa, fidgeting with photographs of her old blunette flame. Burying her fingers very slowly into her silk panties.

"_It has been quite a while since we...you know. I wonder if I'll ever find someone as beautiful as Natsuki-chan here. Perhaps Miss Suzushiro was right, maybe I should broaden my horizons. I'm in my teens after all. Oh, what's the use!_" The kyoto native picked herself up and headed towards the bedroom to continue thinking of Natsuki. The bed was covered with unread magazines. Mail tossed aside by an uncaring Shizuru. The girl climbed into bed and slowly removed her clothing to get herself ready. "_Maybe I should use a toy, my fingers are too delicate today._" As she reached over to grab the device, one of the magazines fell off the desk. She was able to react fast enough to catch it. "That was close, little one." she said, looking closely at the magazine which had a very interesting advertisement attached to it.

Lonely? Need love? Call 555-_**WEBME**_ now.

"_Ara, what's this?_" the girl thought to herself, giving off a smile which screamed interested. "_Why not! I'm so beat lately, I could use the assistance._" Shizuru made the call and connected through to customer service.

"Hello, my name is Shizuru Fujino. I'm calling to order a one-night lover please?"

"Yes, Miss Fujino. Just tell me your method of payment and the location where your lovely guest will be heading."

A few minutes later, Shizuru hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. She thought to herself some more. "_It's not like Natsuki-chan will ever come back._" She sighed, "I better shower before this girl arrives, nobody likes a dirty lady. Yet."

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Miss Fujino! It's been a while!"

"Why hello there, Miss Kikukawa. How are things between you and Miss Suzushiro"

"Haruka still wants to beat you, so not much has changed."

"_Figures._"

"I have some good news though! She proposed to me! Isn't that great? I wouldn't of had the guts to do it myself. Haruka saved me a lot of trouble."

"Oh Miss Kikukawa, I'm happy for you. However, you should work on opening up more. Miss Suzushiro would like that."

"I'm trying, Miss Fujino. I'm sorry about you and Natsuki."

"Sorry about revealing what I did to her that day or sorry about our break up?"

"You're so mean, Miss Fujino! The latter of course!"

"Ara, it's okay. I try not to think about her anymore. I do tea ceremonies for a living, just like my parents wanted."

"That's so nice. What are your plans for later?"

"I ordered a stripper prostitute for the night. I'm going to spend time with her. I've been told that she's the best."

"Uhhh...uhhh...gotta go."

Giggling, Shizuru presses the end button. "_You never change either, Miss Kikukawa. Now for that hot shower._"

A few moments later, a violet bra is tossed onto the floor. Then Shizuru's panties slid all the way down to her smooth legs, landing on her soft bare feet. She kicks them off, enters the shower stall and turns on the hot water. Normally, Shizuru would prefer a jasmine bath with Natsuki joining her. This was a dull experience in comparison. Bathing in a stall was like bathing in a closet, Shizuru couldn't savor the feel and texture on her naked skin like one would in a bath tub or hot spring. Remembering back to the days at Fuuka Academy, helping Natsuki find out more information on District One and the HiME Battles, Shizuru became overwhelmed with emotion. She gripped her shampoo bottle tight and whispered her lone wolf's name. "_Natsuki. Why aren't you here with me._"

The door bell suddenly rang loudly throughout Shizuru's apartment.

"YOUR SEX GODDESS IS HERE!"

"_Oh my goodness, why is she here so early?_ I'M COMING!" she said, hopping out of the shower, trying to find her violet bathrobe. Not bothered by the fact that her hair was dripping wet.

"YOUR SEX GODDESS IS HERE!"

"I said I'm coming!"

"YOUR SEX GODDESS IS HERE! HELLO?"

"Wait a second! Don't leave just yet!" Shizuru finally puts on the robe.

"YOUR SEX GODD-OH FORGET IT!"

Loud footsteps could be heard leaving the front door, Shizuru rushed to the door and opened it. "Wait girl! Come back here!"

The girl walking down the hallways looked rather normal. She wore a red summer dress, wearing high heel stilettos. When she turned around, Shizuru noticed what appears to be a spider necklace.

"Well, look who decided to show her cute little face."

"You are supposed to show up later, not now."

"I like to crash parties early. Live with it."

"A little fire in you, I like that. Come inside."

"Thanks, babe."

Shizuru took a better look at the girl. She found herself blushing at the sight of this red headed beauty. The girl didn't appear to be a stripper, more like a beautiful model. Those gorgeous green eyes was something Shizuru had never seen before. And whatever perfume she had on smelled really good.

"Cool place you've got here. You should of seen this place before, it was one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo."

"Really? What happened to it?"

"We bought them out. _**WEBME**_ is not just a service, it's the hottest joint in the city."

"Would you say I rented the best woman in town?"

"You did."

"Ara, then why don't you show me how good you are?"

"Not just yet, giggle-panties. I want to take a look around first."

"What did you call me?"

The beautiful red headed girl observed her surroundings and started playing around with random decor. The clicking sounds of her stilettos started ringing in Shizuru's head. "_I wish she'd hurry up._"

"SO!" shouted the red head, as she made herself comfortable on Shizuru's couch. "Your girlfriend broke up with you."

"Excuse me?"

"While I was standing outside your doorway, I noticed an opened letter. Delivered by someone named Natsuki Kuga. Forgot what it said, it was just a bunch of goodbye love sap to me."

"So you read it?"

"Yeah, you took kinda long to answer your door."

"That's not nice, Miss. I suggest you stay out of my personal life and do what you were paid to do."

"This Natsuki chick, do you love her?"

"We're not going to talk about this."

"Did she love you?"

"Of course she loves me, but it just wasn't going to work."

"Why?"

"Because I have traditions to fill and she is able to ride free like the wind."

"So she left you behind, unable to accept the quiet life?"

Shizuru became irritated, hiding it as best as possible with a graceful smile. The red headed girl knew better.

"Look. You were hired to show me a good time. Not to talk about my personal life."

"Fine. If that's what you want." shrugged the red headed girl. She took Shizuru by the hand and pulled her onto the comfy couch. The emerald-eyed goddess stood up and gave Shizuru a flirtatious wink. In front of the couch was a large round table. The girl cleared the table of tea bags and magazines by shoving them away. "That will do. By the way, what kind of music do you listen to?"

Shizuru sighed. "I don't listen to music all that much."

"Unacceptable." replied the disappointed red head. "I hope you like _Perfume_."

The girl walked over to Shizuru's sound system and put in a CD that she must of stuffed in her bra earlier.

"Ara, someone came prepared."

With the proper change in atmosphere, the beautiful stripper hopped onto the table and began teasing her customer with a slow lap dance. Shizuru was the queen of teasing, foreplay and everything else that could put steam in a woman's private area. The rare times where Natsuki would attempt something daring, Shizuru wouldn't still dominate over her lover. The tables have turned here, no pun intended. For the first time in her life, the tea drinker felt vulnerable. Captivated by the beautiful movement of this young girl with eyes of jade. Not once has she ever laid eyes on someone with such amazing legs. When the red head stuck her nice round behind out, Shizuru literally had to control herself. Her fingers were shaking with the delight of seeing this beautiful girl dancing before her.

"What's the matter?" asked the red head.

"Nothing. It's just that...you're a great dancer." replied the horny kyoto-native.

"You've seen..." snickered the red head. Using her fingers to latch onto the straps of her summer dress, she pulls them outward. "...nothing yet." Letting go of the straps, leaving only her bra and panties. Shizuru gave off a small girlie squeal and clapped in approval. The red head smiled back as she kicked away the summer dress. More graceful than a belly dancer and twice as beautiful, the red head girl flowed through the music like a wave. Even the great Shizuru was no match for her magical charm, as she began to weave her enchanted web around graceful hazelnut-haired girl. As she had with so many men and women before, the beautiful spider-like girl caused Shizuru to forget Natsuki. The kyoto-girl fell into a trance, a waking dream in which she forgot all about her worries. She forgot her past accomplishments, earning back Natsuki's trust and saving the world from the Obsidian Prince. Only her and this spider queen existed in this state of sheer bliss. The seductress turned her back to Shizuru, using her hands to slowly unclip her bra. This was quite a tease as Shizuru was getting wet between her legs and wanted to see what the red head had to offer. The red head unclipped her bra and tossed it against the window. She turned around in a flash showing her kyoto customer an impressive set of breasts. White as snow with hard pink nipples. Shizuru couldn't stop herself from shaking, she reached down her pants and began to feel around inside. The red head pouted in disappointment, she wasn't even finished yet.

"I'm sorry. You're so hot, I want you right now."

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda turned off by girls who give in fast."

"You're different."

"Different? Don't tell me YOU were the one in charge."

"That's what they told me in the past. You on the other hand are making me feel weak."

"I'm flattered. Guess there's no other option left, is there?"

Shizuru stopped touching herself and raised her eyebrow at the red head. "What are you talking about?"

"No talking." replied the spider queen as she knelt down before Shizuru, untying her violet bath robe. The red head opened the bathrobe as if it were a theater curtain, presenting her with quite a stage to perform on. Shizuru blushed beet red, she was helpless against this forceful arachnid female. Licking her lips, the red-headed seductress stared deep into her customer's womanhood.

"Shaved. Pink. Tasty..."

Throughout the rest of the night, the only thing that could be heard echoing down the hallways was...

"Oooh, baby...yes...**YES**! **FUUUCK YES**! **AHHHHH**!"

The kyoto-native got what she wanted. Who was this red headed goddess?

_Pant pant._

Nao Yuuki.

_Pant pant._ What?

That's my name. It's Nao Yuuki.

_Nao-samaaaa..._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Nao, still wearing nothing,walked gingerly into the living room and tosses herself onto the couch once again. I guess these two had quite a night in the bedroom! Nao reaches for the remote and starts flipping channels. Apparently Shizuru left the TV on all night.

*_buzz_*

_And so ends day 98 of the trial of Fuuka Academy student, Mai Tokiha. Who's been accused of shooting her brother Takumi Tokiha in cold blood. The brother and sister were stars of the hit anime series, Mai-HiME which aired from 2004 to 2005. Life wasn't so sweet after the cancellation of their program. SUNRISE chewed them up and spit them out. A frustrated Mai Tokiha was then charged for aggravated assault against her boyfriend, while her more subdued brother fell in with a mysterious group of transsexual ninjas. Led by their leader who's supposedly a young girl. So now, Mai Tokiha will be brought in for questioning and a verdict will be ruled out._

"I hope they fry this bitch." scowled Nao. Shizuru made her way into the living room only to find Nao loafing around. Did I mention she was naked? Nao looked back at the kyoto girl, shrugging her shoulders. "Good morning?"

"Good morning to you too." replied Shizuru.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon." groaned Nao as she got up and picked her summer dress off the floor. "Did you know you left your TV on all night?"

"Ara, I wasn't aware of that."

"Who could blame you with over ten orgasms last night. I'd ignore the TV too."

Shizuru laughed and began writing a check for Nao. "You're funny, Miss Yuuki." She hands the check over to the red head. Nao accepts and folds the check up.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, okay then. Bye."

Nao turns around, walking ever so slowly towards the door. As if she were expecting Shizuru to call her back. Much to her surprise...

"Wait..."

Nao turned around in a flash. "YEAH?"

Shizuru forgot what she was going to say next. Why was she feeling so attached to a prostitute stripper? Perhaps she was missing Natsuki so much that she needed someone like Nao to fill her shoes. The thought of rebounding bothered her so much that she took extra long to respond. Nao didn't seem impatient with her, she anticipated this somehow.

"...you know. I have a friend and she paid her stripper $50000 yen to become her permanent love slave. Did you ever hear of anything like that?"

Nao's face changed completely, her emerald eyes were like daggers pointing directly at Shizuru. Nao slowly walks over to Shizuru and now the two were face to face. "You want to BUY a human being. In this day and age?"

Shizuru laughed nervously and nodded her head. "Um...yeah.?"

"Do you realize what you've said, Miss Fujino? What you just asked me is cruel, immoral and disrespectful towards women. There are no price tags on me. I'm an independent woman in a hard working business. It may be a dirty business, but sometimes we don't have a choice, Miss Fujino. Sometimes we don't have ANY choice. How **DARE** you!"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just making conversation!"

What's this? Nao suddenly burst into laughter. What was so funny? Shizuru looked at her and wondered why she would laugh about something like that. Did she say something wrong?

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! HA HA HA HA! Are all Japanese country girls as clueless as you? Of course I'll be your love slave!"

Shizuru totally forgot about the fact that the attractive seductress just called her stupid. She was completely thrilled about Nao accepting the offer without any trouble. The two girls hugged one another, giving Shizuru the chance to inhale Nao's sweet perfume smell once again.

"Ara, ara! I don't know what to say! That is so nice of you, Miss Yuuki."

"Call me **Nao**, it's sexier. Besides, you're a nice girl, Shizuru. You wouldn't believe how many men treat me like crap. Like I'm a trashy Paris Hilton clone or something." Nao then hands a _**WEBME**_ business card to Shizuru. "Here's my personal mobile number. Never call the actual company, they'll just put you on hold and eventually transfer you to some other slut."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much! I'll be sure to call you whenever I need you."

"Hey, maybe I should take you over to _**WEBME**_ and show you how I roll. It's really slammin'."

"Sure, we should do that sometime!"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why? It's not like Natsuki's going to call back."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't know that. Until **YOU** know that, you could be out having some fun."

"Ara, that is kind of true..."

"Bitchin'. Pick you up at 7."

Shizuru closed the door, looking at the business card crimson eyes became ping pong balls when she spotted Nao's kiss on the back of the card. It was clear to her now that she was in a time of desperation. The love and sex was missing in her life and now that it's back, she wants to find a perfect balance for it all. Thoughts of Natsuki swirled around in her head, but she couldn't help thinking about Nao Yuuki. The girl wasn't even in her 20s yet, and already she was the one thing Shizuru secretly desired more than anything in the world.

The spider lady in red.

* * *

Hello again! With chapter one, I wanted a calm yet sexually frustrated Shizuru to be constantly haunted by Natsuki's absence. After break ups, some people tend to think about the other person a little too much. Not speaking from personal experience, but I've been around enough people to know the severity of it all. As for Nao, I wanted to give her more of an air of mystery. Although we don't know much about her yet, she's the one girl that could seduce Shizuru with her charm. Enough to have her forget about Natsuki for a while, which is quite a feat in itself. I'd like to point out again that my website **ShizNat Webs ** is looking for more authors and Mai-series fans in general to post fanfiction. The link is on my profile. You can also upload your work onto **Mai-Multiverse Forum** if desired. We have more surprises coming in September, so please join! Special thanks to **RedEyedWolf** again for requesting a ShizNao story. It's not perfect, but hey, she liked it. Hope you will too. :) Chapter II coming soon.


	2. What a Tangled Web We Weave

**Welcome to chapter two of _The Spider Stripper_! Things have been uber busy for me lately, so thank you guys for being so patient. In this chapter, Shizuru sends out all the signals. What signals you ask? ^_~ You'll see. All the while, she wonders if Natsuki would approve of this new lifestyle which, to Shizuru, is a way to cope with the pain of missing her blunette. Or will Shizuru learn that her new love slave is more than just a hired hand for yummy love making? Find out on the next chapter of _The Spider Stripper_. Stay tuned after the chapter for personal comments and news from my website, ShizNat Webs**. ^o^

* * *

"**The Spider Stripper**"

**Chapter Two: What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**Mai-HiME Ship:** ShizNao (Shizuru Fujino and Nao Yuuki)

**By:** Luu Sky Sapphire

**Special thanks:** RedEyedWolf

* * *

Next morning arrived fast, with the sun shining bright all over the city of Tokyo. It was a warm day in August, the absolute perfect opportunity to venture outside. Except for a certain Kyoto-ben girl alone in her suite, who finished her 3rd solo orgasm just a minute ago. If there was anything louder than the singing cicadas, it was Shizuru's screams of passion for the spider lady in red. Exhausted, she crawled over to the kitchen and prepared some tea. Maybe it would shake off the passions of youth which plagued Fuuka Academy back in the day. Sorry, Miss Fujino, these emotions can't be tamed with simple tea. No matter how relaxing the art of preparing and serving tea is.

"_Ara, what is wrong with me. No matter how much I distract myself, I always end up touching myself. Nao. Her image remains in my head and there's no way to shake it off. Girls like her don't just grow everywhere, there's something about her. And now she invites me to her workplace which is probably filled with women just like her. I'm saying "her" too much, perhaps I should start thinking about Natsuki._"

Between Shizuru and the mauve roses which decorated the center of the table, lay the telephone with stickers of herself and Natsuki all over it. These photo stickers were taken shortly after their visit to the last Cultural Festival. Memories of Natsuki's embarrassed grunts, Shizuru's giggling and passionate kisses gravitated her hand closer and closer to the phone. Shizuru picked up the phone and began to dial Natsuki's number very _slowly_. Echoing of "_Should I tell her?_" ran through her mind and before she knew it, a goddess-like voice spoke… "Hello?"

She immediately hung up.

"_I'm not ready for this. Maybe Nao can help me…yes._"

Hours passed with no return phone call. Shizuru was anxious to know what Natsuki might have been thinking upon hearing a disappointing dial tone. It's enough to piss anyone off, especially someone like Natsuki who didn't take kindly to mind games. This was scaring the Kyoto-native, why was she so hesitant to talk to someone she used to love and trust so dearly? Someone she used to dominate inside and outside the bedroom. Could it be guilt? The very feeling people get when we find someone else who makes us feel just as special, if not more special than who we already dedicated ourselves to? The love slave deal isn't something you can just take back, Shizuru wanted to make the best of it. Deep down, she was hoping by some miracle, Natsuki would return to her. She could not and would not allow the thought to cross her mind for the rest of the day. For Nao's sake and her own...

It was almost seven, the lights of Tokyo began to shine bright like a blanket of stars. Shizuru lay naked on her bed in front of the TV with several damp tissues all over the bed. Don't wear yourself out, Miss Fujino, there's a familiar face knocking at the front door for you!

"**Hiiiiiiiii Shizuruuuuuuu. Your lady in red is waiting for youuuuuuu. Don't keep me waiting now, we have a big night ahead of us! I HATE girls who make me wait!**"

From inside, crashing noises could be heard. Rushed Fujino is rushed! The only thing she could find was her old Fuuka Academy uniform. Better than nothing..for now. From the outside, Nao Yuuki stood in perfect posture once again. Donning very tight blue jeans and a red sports bra. When Shizuru opened the door she was in awe of her newly purchased love slave. Just last night the red-head looked like a gorgeous woman, now she looked like a gorgeous athlete.

"Ara, looking casual today?"

"Is that bad or something?"

"No, no. I like it very much!"

"Well, thanks! I'm into fitness. Pilates to be exact. If anyone woman is going to lick cum off my tummy, it needs to look it's best. Right?"

Shizuru blushed insanely at the vulgar spider queen's comments. "Um, right!" replied the Kyoto-girl, locking the door behind her.

"What are you wearing? You go to school or something?"

"I used to."

"No shit." huffed the spider lady. Shrugging, she continues on. "Whatever, you can tell me later I guess."

The two girls walked towards to the elevator with Shizuru allowing Nao to enter first. Shizuru proceeded to enter and immediately pressed the 1st floor button.

"Thank you for allowing me in first. Is that some kind of macho thing you lesbians have?"

"No, it's just...I enjoy treating beautiful women with dignity and class."

"Even a whore like me?"

"Especially a whore like you." blushed Shizuru.

"Heh, you're quite interesting. So tell me, what did you do all day?"

What was there to say? "Nothing much, just masturbated to you because you turn me on so damn much." Shizuru wasn't the love slave here, nor wanted to display herself as the desperate type, so she decided to play it cool. Unfortunately, the answer was anything but cool...

"There was a Pokemon marathon on TV, so I watched it."

"Shizuru. I gave you the most mind blowing sex a while back, agreed to become your permanent love slave and returned to your crib to invite you to the hottest club in town and the most entertaining thing you did all day was watch Satoshi and his friends in yet another repetitive episode? Please tell me you were joking."

"…"

"Look at me."

"…I can't."

Nao quickly hits the emergency stop button and grabs Shizuru violently. "Shizuru, look at me!" yelled Nao, slipping her left hand down Shizuru's shirt, caressing her breast.

"I will not accept you treating our time together as if it were nothing and I will not take no for an answer! I was not paid all that cash to just accept a boring master who sits on her fat ass!"

"Fuck you." responded Shizuru.

Nao turns her captive around and slaps Shizuru across the face, pushing her against the wall, forcing her panties off. "That's my job, bitch."

"No, stop it please."

In moments like these, Shizuru promised herself that she would summon Kiyohime to assist her. That is until she felt Nao's strong hands groping both her breasts.

"You're going to puss out on me?" questioned the saucy red-head as the silk panties landed on the floor. "I don't think so." Nao got on her knees and inserted her tongue inside Shizuru. No matter how she resisted, Shizuru's damp womanhood has shown her true colors. She wanted this. Shizuru held her arms out, screaming in passion as her slave began to deliver pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. It was perfect, being trapped inside an elevator with no other place to go. Her back slid down against the wall, now she was laid out across the floor with Nao still focusing on the promise land. Was this rape? Passionate love? No, this was what Shizuru paid for. To receive pleasure when she least expected it. The spider queen had such strong, firm tongue pressing against her master's clit, it was a feeling no woman could describe in perfect detail. Shizuru wanted to stare into her love slave's eyes in that moment until she realized that she's a prostitute. Not her girlfriend. The disappointment started to settle in, but was quickly overcome by the wicked sorcery of Nao's tongue. Her head nodding repeatably in-between her legs, the kyoto-native blushed profusely. Feeling as though her own knees would give out at any moment from sheer passion. Isn't this the part where Fujino returns the favor? It's difficult to do that when someone is better at what you do best. In an instant, Shizuru climaxed all over the once clean floor of this elevator. Or so she thought.

"Nice eruption there, Shizuru. Other girls just do the waterfall thing." the sexy spider lady said as she cleaned off her face with a red handkerchief.

"Ara, I'm so sorry. Here let me get that for you…"

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to!"

Nao raised her eyebrow as Shizuru cleaned her fast off, why was she doing this? Who bought who here? Unbeknownst to the girls, the elevator suddenly continued it's destination to the first floor. There awaited young police officers as they forced the doors open in a hurry.

"Are you girls all right? What happened with the elevator?"

Nao and Shizuru looked at each other for a few seconds, then broke out in laughter.

"Listen old man, we're kinda in a hurry. We can answer your questions later, kay?"

Walking away with the goofiest smile pasted across Shizuru's face and Nao clamping herself to her master's arm, the police looked on.

"**THOSE** kind of girls, huh?"

"Dude, that's so hot."

* * *

The night was still young, even after a quickie in the elevator. The girls walked out to the front of the building where Shizuru looked around to see what Nao arrived in.

"Nao-chan, where is your car?"

"Right over here, babe."

Before Shizuru was the latest Toyota Prius, decked out in crimson red like her very own eyes. The Kyoto-girl was used to riding around in limousines which belonged to her parents, not the latest in motor vehicles. Nao Yuuki makes a lot more money than she expected. It did raise some suspicious in Shizuru, but she too excited to even care at the moment.

"Ara, ara Nao-chan! This is one impressive car!"

"Isn't it? I picked it up for practically nothing myself."

"Should I place all blame on your feminine wilds with old men?"

"Don't make me fuck you twice in a row. Now get your cute ass inside my office."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As they drove off, Nao turned up the bass and blasted her sound system with the latest hit single by Anna Tsuchiya. Driving around Tokyo was not a good idea because of parking trouble, but the emerald-eyed goddess assured her master that she had exclusive parking. This was actually the first time Shizuru got to witness the city in it's full glory. She was immediately brought to the building when she arrived from Fuuka, and too depressed to really venture anywhere because of Natsuki-anxiety. Tokyo was rich in color, activity and above all, women.

"Thanks for coming out, Shizuru."

"Shouldn't you thank me for coming in general?"

"You're funny. I'm bein' serious here. Everyone just thinks a whore like me doesn't have a life away from hardcore porn. You are about to get schooled."

"Sounds painful!"

"Man up, biotch. We have arrived at _**WEBME**_. "**_The alternative to your wife_**". In your case, that Natsuki girl.

Time froze. Nao might of hit below the belt by saying that.

"_Come on, let's see that reaction._"

"…"

"Well?"

"…forget her. Let's have a great time."

"Right answer."

* * *

Originally, chapter two was going to be longer than chapter one. I had to break it in half for one main reason. The original ending is a major shocker and it's not wise in my mind, to have a shocking ending so soon. So with this chapter, I wanted to have more one on one time between Shizuru and the suave Nao. On a minor note, it felt nice to mention Nao as a fan of Anna Tsuchiya, who is my favorite Japanese recording artist of all time. I can easily see Nao listening to Anna's music since she's so badass and outspoken. The third chapter will deliver more ShizNao goodness and new surprises that I had to leave out. Now onto website news. I have recent released a new English translation of _**Natsuki no Prelude**_ (translated by my girlfriend) which is a canon story about Natsuki's past and even shares what happens to her after the Mai-HiME anime series. This story was included in both official Mai-HiME Animation Books. You can find _**Natsuki no Prelude**_ in English (and soon ALL languages) at **ShizNat Webs**. Links are on my front ff page or just google it. If you would like to discuss _**Natsuki no Prelude**_, my fanfiction or the Mai-series in general, meet me and a host of insane fans at **Mai-Multiverse Forum**. Thank you and see you really soon! ^o^


End file.
